


night prowler

by mia_wallace



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Accusation". </p><p>Who knew Clint freaking Barton could get Tony to grow some balls and face his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night prowler

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend [Steph](http://stephmcquizzle.tumblr.coml). our late night caps lock conversations always bring my inspiration. love you darling.

When Tony stumbles his way out of the workshop at five in the morning; hair ruffled, bleary eyes and covered in grease and oil, he doesn't head to his bedroom like any normal person would. No, he makes his way to the gym. When you live in a tower full of super human's and assassins with issues as long as your arm, you realize early on that said people don't get much sleep. Which is how he discovered that when Steve isn't sleeping, he's always in the gym beating up a punching bag like it's personally offended him. Since that discovery, Tony's made a habit of going to the gym when the workshop can't keep his mind busy anymore, when the numbers are just a small hum at the back of his mind. Plus it gives him a chance to talk to Steve and maybe ogle Steve's physique, but can you really blame him? 

When Tony enters the gym he discovers that Steve isn't alone tonight. Natasha's sparring with him in the boxing ring and Clint's absentmindedly shooting arrow's, still managing to hit the targets dead centre. Tony figures out where Clint's eyes are focused on and of course it's Natasha, tracking her every movement. Tony's known Clint long enough to have come to the conclusion that Nat and the archer have _history_ , that there's something going on between them. And Tony really wants to find out that that something is. 

Tony walks over to the shooting range and stands next to Clint, watching him fire arrow after arrow. Always hitting the target dead centre. It's kind of frightening, really. 

"Couldn't sleep Stark?" Clint asks picking up another arrow. 

"I'll sleep when I'm dead, just like the rest of us," Tony says keeping an eye on Steve and Natasha. "So... you and Romanoff huh" he says with a smirk on his lips, taking a sip of his luke warm coffee. He'd have to get a new cup when he left, nothing worse than cold coffee. 

"What are you getting at Stark?" Clint says looking at the man. He was never one for bullshit and Tony was the King of fake smiles and bullshit. 

"Nothing, I've seen the way you look at her. Are you guys together or is this one of those on the side deals?" Tony asks. 

Clint puts down his bow and turns to face Tony, a sigh leaving his lips. "We're together, and we'll be together for however long we have. I love her and she loves me in her own way. But we live every day like it's our last and with our jobs, it very well could be," Clint says levelling Tony with a look of pure determination. "And so should you Tony. I've seen the way you and Rogers look at each other. Do something about that. Be happy together for however long you have." Clint says smiling at Tony. 

He picks up his bow and his quiver of arrows and exits the gym, Natasha following right behind him. Leaving Tony and Steve alone in the gym. 

And maybe Barton is right. God only knows how many times Tony's looked death straight in the eyes and somehow managed to escape it. He deserves to be happy, for however long he has. He thought he was happy with Pepper and by God he really was, but she couldn't handle being Iron Man's girlfriend. And he really can't blame her for that. But Steve makes him happy and giddy like a fucking teenager. That's something that Tony's never felt before and wow, does it scare him. 

So Tony bites the bullet and turns to face Steve. "Hey Steve, do you want to go out sometime?" and if the look Steve gives him doesn't get across, the press of Steve's lips against his own really drives the answer home.


End file.
